


The Press Conference

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus tries to help Harry get over his stage fright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Press Conference

Title: The Press Conference  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter  
Summary: Severus tries to help Harry get over his stage fright.  
Word Count: 4065  
Genre: Humor, romance  
Warnings: Graphic sex, rimming  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Press Conference

~

Harry should’ve had an inkling that the day would suck when he’d woken up alone. As was his custom, Harry rolled over to get a bit more cuddling in, but Severus was long gone. Harry buried his face in Severus’ pillow and breathed in his scent. They had had a wonderful few weeks before the start of classes, but now that was all about to end.

_Bloody students_ , he thought as he rolled over onto his back. _Messing up my sex life_....

He shook off his melancholy mood and got out of bed to take a shower. Severus had probably made an early trip to his lab. He had been muttering something about a new potion that he wanted to work on. Harry suspected it had something to do with the meetings Severus and Minerva kept having, but he was happy to not be involved for a change, and definitely happy to be out of the spotlight.

Ever since the end of the war, Harry had tried hard to forget that he was a bit of a celebrity. The whole ‘killing Voldemort and saving the wizarding and Muggle worlds” thing still followed him most places he went, though, and it made having a personal life difficult. Playing professional Quidditch for a year hadn’t helped either, so when Minerva offered him a job at Hogwarts, he jumped at the chance.

Convinced that no one at his former school would treat him any differently, Harry decided to move into his staff quarters over the summer, glad to be out of the public eye. He immediately felt right at home, especially as several of the new faculty were old friends.

One person had made him nervous, however.

Severus Snape, after having been exonerated of war crimes by Dumbledore’s portrait and Pensieve, had returned to Hogwarts to resume the position of Potions master, and if anyone had the potential to make Harry’s life difficult, it was Snape.

Therefore, Harry had been shocked when he and Severus had not only managed to get over their years of animosity, but had actually acknowledged and acted upon their mutual attraction.

Perhaps it was all the secret missions that they’d worked on together during the war, or perhaps Harry was now more mature and able to see the tough choices Severus had had to make, but whatever it was, Harry had gotten to know the snarky spy quite well, recognizing for the first time the man’s incredibly well-developed, albeit dry, sense of humor. Severus was much more amusing once his staggering intellect was not being turned against him, that was certain, and once Harry returned to Hogwarts, they found themselves on somewhat equal terms. They began to socialize, and what had started as a tentative association became more, until one night, Harry simply didn’t leave Severus’ quarters.

And now, two months later, Harry shared living quarters with Severus and was preparing to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to a new generation of wizarding students.

Harry took a deep breath as he strode down the hallway towards the Great Hall. He had his lessons all planned for the entire year, he’d even lined up some collaborative outdoor lessons with Care of Magical Creatures. He was excited. Life was good. And then, on schedule, it all went to hell.

Spotting a crowd at the end of the hall, Harry froze, eyes widening in alarm. Was that Rita Skeeter...? Yes, there were members of the _press_ present in the school, lurking in front of the Great Hall.

“What the he...?”

“Potter,” he heard someone in the crowd murmur, and Harry gasped, realizing that they were there for _him_. It was his first official day of work, and here they were, waiting for a glimpse of Hogwarts’ newest professor.

“Oh just bloody brilliant,” he groaned, ducking behind a column quickly. This day was going downhill fast.

Neville and Hermione, a few paces behind him, stopped and looked at him, puzzled. Hermione shook her head.

“Aren’t you used to this by now?” she said. “Didn’t your year as an international Quidditch star prepare you for this sort of thing?”

Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione had been his biggest critic when he’s decided to go and play professionally, and she still hadn’t forgiven him, even though he had come back.

Neville smiled sympathetically. “Maybe you should just talk to them,” he suggested. “It may get them to leave you alone.”

Harry groaned. “Not likely,” he said. “Those vultures will never go away.”

Hermione sighed. “I think you should do as Neville suggests, Harry,” she said. “Clearly they aren’t going to leave you alone. If you just talk to them occasionally, they may not feel the need to waylay you all the time.”

With that, she marched away. “Coming, Nev?” she called back.

Neville hesitated, clearly torn between following Hermione and staying with Harry.

“Oh, go on,” Harry said.

Neville nodded and took off, pushing through the throng of reporters to catch up to Hermione.

“So much for teacher solidarity,” Harry muttered to himself, watching his friends walk into the Great Hall for breakfast.

This was the last breakfast before the Hogwarts Express was due to arrive that evening.

Harry took a deep breath. No, he wasn’t nervous about that. Well, not much. Students were just students, after all.

He had a bigger problem. Here he was, confronted by a crisis, and Severus wasn’t there. Where the hell was he? His lover had evidently abandoned him to face the press alone this fine morning.

Harry eyed the throng warily, wondering if he could run back and get his Invisibility Cloak and use it to sneak into the Great Hall...

“Too shy to face your adoring public?” a silky voice behind him asked.

Harry spun around to see Severus, arms folded, a smirk on his face, lounging against a column.

“Severus,” Harry said, walking towards him. “Missed you this morning. My body goes into withdrawal when you’re not there.” Harry’s voice had become a low purr.

Severus rolled his eyes. “That is not going to work,” he said softly.

“What isn’t?” Harry asked, trying to wrap his arms around Severus.

“Distracting me. You’re still going to have to face them eventually,” Severus said, tone softening slightly. Briefly relenting, he pulled Harry into his arms and spelled a quick Notice Me Not bubble around them so they would have a few moments of privacy.

Harry sighed as he laid his head against Severus’ chest. “Yes, I know,” he murmured, making Severus strain to hear him. “I just can’t believe they’re here. Will you go in with me?”

“Me? You want to seen with me?”

Harry rolled his eyes. Severus had this weird idea that Harry was ashamed to be seen with him.

“I’d love to be seen with you. It may give them some other topic to talk about if they realize I’m off the market.”

Severus snorted. “Indeed. Well, I would not hold my breath. I don’t think that your sex life is all they’re interested in. They want to know everything about you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “They want ‘the famous Harry Potter, slayer of Dark Wizards’ you mean,” he said bitterly. “They are a big part of the reason that I stopped playing Quidditch. They hounded me and hounded me. The Falcons Headquarters were protected, and I was kind of hoping that Hogwarts would be, too.”

“Hmm, well. That may not be an option at this point,” Severus said, voice thoughtful.

Harry frowned, puzzled. “What do you mean?” he asked, pulling away to look at him.

Severus crossed his arms. “Minerva asked about a week ago if I thought you would be willing to give a press conference.”

Harry gaped. “What? Merlin, Severus, I hate speaking in public, you know that.”

Nodding, Severus continued. “Indeed, I am well aware of that. However, Minerva knew that the media had gotten wind of your return here to teach, and she thought that if you gave them an interview, they would stay away once the students were back.”

Harry blanched and began backing away. “I really _hate_ public speaking,” he repeated. He was practically shaking.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know, which is why I have been working on a potion that should curb your anxiety. I completed it this morning.”

“A potion? You made me a special potion?” Harry looked up at Severus and grinned mischievously. “How sweet!”

Severus scowled. Pulling out a dark green bottle from his robes, he handed it to Harry. “I am not _sweet,_ Potter,” he growled. “I just want you relaxed. The sex is better that way. Now, a few drops of that should remove your anxiety.”

Harry smiled, touched by the thoughtful gesture. “You can’t fool me. I know you’re a softy!” he said.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed. Soft, am I? You shall see how soft I am later. In the meantime, take some before you talk to them.” He nodded towards the crowd of reporters.

Even as Severus was speaking, Harry was opening the bottle and tipping the contents to his lips.

“I _said_ just a few drops...” Severus growled as Harry swallowed almost the entire bottle. “Oh for... Did I say to take the whole thing?” Snatching the bottle back, he stoppered it and caught Harry as he was about to fall. “I told you to take _some_ ,” he hissed. “You are impossible!”

Harry grinned goofily. “Oh, no worries, Sevvie,” he sang. “I figured a bit more would help me not to be so nervous. I’m fine!”

Severus frowned. “What did you call me?”

Harry giggled. “Sevvie!” he said. Lowering his voice, he whispered. “You’re so fluffy and cuddly, Sevvie.”

Severus ground his teeth. “Clearly, that was too large of a dose,” he muttered. As Harry continued giggling, Severus contemplated hexing him on principle versus steering him away from the reporters and back to their quarters. He sighed. Minerva would never forgive him. He pushed Harry the opposite way of the reporters. Harry, however, had other ideas.

Craning his head around Severus, Harry spied the reporters again, only this time, his reaction was a lot different. “Ohhh, look! Fun!” he said, pointing.

Wrenching himself away from Severus, Harry lurched down the hallway, stepping outside of the Notice Me Not bubble. He was spotted immediately by the horde of reporters.

“Harry Potter, Harry Potter!” several cried, streaming towards him.

Harry met them with a big grin. “Hello, all,” he said affably.

Some of the reporters were taken aback, many remembering Harry as an introverted, media-shy individual. Many of them started firing questions at him, all of which Harry did his best to answer.

“Oh, yeah I got back about a couple of months ago. Yeah, I’ve been getting settled into my new quarters. Oooh, they’re brilliant, yeah.... The best thing? My lover. Oh, didn’t you all know? She?? Hahaha, oh no, it’s Severus Snape. Yeah he’s absolutely brilliant in bed... He does this thing with his tongue where he...”

Severus buried his face in his hands. This was not good. He ruthlessly quashed the tiny part of him that rejoiced at Harry’s willingness to publicly admit to their relationship and contemplated how to resolve this situation soon.

Harry continued babbling and Severus wondered if he should back away slowly or if he should come out into the open to rescue Harry and, more importantly, his own reputation.

The questions continued and got more and more outrageous, with Skeeter heading the bunch.

Severus’ head snapped up in horror when she asked, “So, who tops?”

Harry didn’t even blink as he replied. “Oh, he does, of course, although, he’s been known to give me a turn. But I’m his all the way. I even have a tattoo of his name on my...”

“That will be all for now, ladies and gentlemen,” Severus said sternly, emerging from behind his column.

His eyes widened as Harry began to undo his trousers, pushing them down to show the throngs of photographers his tattoo. Severus was almost blinded by the flash of cameras as they busily snapped away.

Grasping Harry’s elbow smoothly, Severus started propelling him firmly down the hall, ignoring the stream of questions that followed them.

Harry, unfortunately, was still feeling very expansive, and so he continued trying to show his tattoo and to answer questions as he was being dragged away.

Fed up, Severus finally threw Harry over his shoulders and carried him back to their quarters. He briefly contemplated getting Harry’s friends to help, but quickly scrapped that idea. There would be no telling what he would let slip to his friends if he was telling the _reporters_ about his new tattoo.

Harry fell onto the bed in a boneless heap. “Oh, that was fun!” he crowed as Severus pulled his shoes off and unbuttoned his robes. “You’re brilliant, Sevvie! I wasn’t nervous at all!”

As he spoke, Harry kept trying to kiss Severus, and Severus had to fight to resist joining him in bed. Harry on this potion was evidently very amorous as well as expansive.

Pouting sexily as Severus tucked him in, Harry tried, unsuccessfully, to drag Severus into bed with him. “Want you,” he said throatily.

Severus bit back a moan. Yes, Harry on the potion was appealing, and, as a distraction, Severus began cataloguing the features of the new potion.

_Tendency to revert to baby talk. Sexual arousal. Relaxation... The baby talk is a bit disturbing, perhaps less burlap root.... And definitely a smaller dose in the future_.

Eventually, when Harry was gently snoring, Severus took the opportunity to Floo Minerva and tell her of the media disaster. She did not take it well.

“Stop smirking, Severus,” she snapped after hearing his account.

He raised an eyebrow. “If you recall, I did predict nothing but disaster from this venture.”

She sighed. “Yes,” she admitted. “You did. Very well, I shall see what I can do to minimize the damage. Perhaps a mass camera accident would not go amiss...”

Severus hid a smile. Minerva would take care of it.

After she disconnected, Severus checked on Harry, then went back to his potions lab. If his calculations were correct, Harry would sleep off the effects of the potion by that evening, just in time for the Sorting.

~

Harry woke up a bit disoriented. He lay still for a moment, getting his bearings, and then his memory came flooding back.

“Merlin,” he whispered. Severus was going to kill him.

As if thinking his name had conjured him, Severus strode into the room.

“I see you’re awake,” he said. “Feeling a bit less loquacious?”

Harry groaned. “Um, Severus, did I speak with the press today?”

Severus kept his voice cool as he replied. “You did,” he confirmed.

“So... That actually happened?” Harry asked, his words muffled as he hid his face in his pillow.

The bed dipped as Severus sat next to him. “Not only did it happen, but there is a lovely front page spread about it in the _Prophet_. Skeeter had a field day.”

Harry groaned louder. “I really tried to show them my tattoo?” he whimpered.

“You had your trousers half off,” Severus confirmed, his hand patting the anatomy in question.

Harry wriggled his arse in response to the caress.

“Although,” Severus continued, “it _is_ a lovely tattoo. I never get tired of seeing it.”

“Not all over the newspaper, though,” Harry groaned, burying his face deeper.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Severus said blandly. “It gives me the chance to write my tell-all book about how my lover is a newspaper centerfold.”

Harry moaned in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry,” he said, voice still muffled.

“Indeed. Well, Minerva was not happy about it,” Severus said.

Harry’s face popped up from his pillow. “Gods, she knows?”

Severus smirked. “Of course she knows. She is the Headmistress. This was her idea.”

“She’ll kill me!”

Severus finally decided to take pity on Harry. “Oh, I doubt that. She was not happy that it happened, but she recognizes her role in this, and that it will be forgotten soon enough.” Severus was still lightly caressing Harry’s posterior.

“Why are you being so nice about this?” Harry asked, slowly turning over to look at his lover.

Severus quirked an eyebrow. “You think I am being nice? The entire wizarding world now knows that their savior is my lover, that I... ‘top’, and that you have my name tattooed on your arse.” He smiled. “This is quite a coup for me.”

Harry blushed. “I did get a bit explicit, didn’t I?”

Severus chuckled. “You did,” he agreed. Then, hesitating, he said, “It is good to know that you view our association as having a future, however.”

Harry blinked. “Well, yeah,” he said. “Don’t you?”

Severus glanced away. “I do not tend to think of such things. My surviving the war was a surprise to me, anything that happens now is... extra.”

Harry sat up. “I would like to make a go of this,” he said. “Never doubt that.”

“Doubt is every spy’s watchword,” Severus shot back. “But...” He paused, and Harry held his breath. “I shall take that under advisement.”

“Good,” Harry whispered. “So, um, Minerva was angry?”

Severus smirked. “At herself. I told her the whole thing was a bad idea, but she insisted I try to concoct a potion to help, so I did. At least this debacle should save you from having to tolerate future press conferences.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Thank Merlin,” he said. “Potion or no potion, I think I’ve proven that I’m just not good at them.”

Severus nodded. “We all agree,” he said. “And another good thing... Minerva managed to get the press to agree to stay away from Hogwarts.”

Harry perked up. “That’s great!” he said. “So, no more press mobs?”

“Not as long as you remain on Hogwarts grounds,” Severus agreed, smirking.

Harry’s face fell. “But as soon as I leave the grounds?” he asked.

Severus shook his head. “I think we need to start coming up with a good strategy for that eventuality,” he said.

Harry nodded and sat up. “Sorry I messed up your potion,” he said softly, taking Severus’ hand in his.

“Who says you messed it up?” Severus asked, leaning forward.

“Well, it didn’t exactly work the way you intended,” Harry said, his lips close to Severus’.

“Mmm. But there were some very pleasant side effects,” Severus murmured huskily. “You were quite... affectionate.”

Harry smiled and brushed Severus’ lips with his. “Yes. Now that you mention it, I was, wasn’t I?”

“How are you feeling now?” Severus asked, his cock stirring at Harry’s nearness and at the look in his eyes.

“Affectionate,” Harry said.

Severus smiled.

~

Harry shuddered as he felt that wet, agile tongue lick a wide stripe down his back. He was naked, on his stomach, and spread open for Severus’ pleasure. His neglected cock was throbbing, trapped as it was underneath him. Long moans and sighs fell from his lips, and he whimpered whenever Severus nibbled on a particularly vulnerable spot.

Severus got to the base of Harry’s spine and he pulled back, admiring the play of muscles as Harry writhed beneath him. Pressing a kiss to the tattoo on Harry’s left arse cheek, Severus let his tongue roam.

“Please,” Harry whispered.

Severus smiled and spread the perfect cheeks in front of him. Harry’s hole winked enticingly up at him. Leaning down, he blew gently on it and Harry’s whimpers grew louder. He ran the pad of his thumb over it softly and Harry almost threw him off as his hips levered off the bed.

A dark chuckle was Harry’s only warning and then Severus was licking him open.

Harry spread his legs wider and tried to push back onto Severus’ tongue, but Severus was having none of that. His strong hands held Harry’s hips down firmly as he slurped and sucked Harry into oblivion.

Clutching the sheets tightly in his fists, Harry barely held on to his sanity as that wicked tongue curled just inside him and flicked at his inner walls repeatedly. An unbearable pressure was building at the base of his spine, and his balls drew up in preparation for orgasm.

Severus pulled back and growled. “Do not come,” he said. “I want to be inside you when you come.”

“Fuck!” Harry moaned.

“That’s the idea,” Severus said as he coated his cock quickly. He pushed one finger into Harry’s loosened hole to prepare him, and Harry keened his pleasure. Two fingers, then three and then Harry was begging.

“Merlin! Pleasepleaseohgods... nowIwantyouNOWSever...”

Severus watched the wet, blunt head of his cock as it pierced Harry, making a place inside him for Severus’ thick length. The tight depths welcomed him as he slid home, gasping at the heat, allowing Harry to adjust to him for several moments before beginning to move.

“Fuck me fuckmefuckmefuckme,” Harry began chanting, so Severus obliged, pulling out until just the broad tip remained resting right inside Harry. With a sharp movement, he slammed back in, pulling a shout from his own throat and a scream from Harry.

Severus set up a brutal rhythm, rocking the bed with the force of his thrusts, but no matter how hard he rammed into Harry, Harry begged for more.

“Harder! Fuck me _harder_!” Harry was screaming and Severus again thanked his foresight for putting up permanent Silencing Spells around their quarters.

Pulling Harry’s hips closer to him, Severus pounded him viciously. Harry was now on his knees, thick cock pulsing between his legs as he was reamed repeatedly.

Severus, never faltering in his rhythm, leaned down and whispered against the skin of Harry’s back, “Come now.”

Harry screamed soundlessly and came, untouched, spurting all over the bed, his rippling passage milking the come from Severus, who lasted for three more strokes before he, too, spasmed and, in a series of hard bursts, dissolved in ecstasy.

Severus was still inside Harry, his cock trembling with aftershocks, when Harry sighed deeply in satisfaction.

“Mmmm, very affectionate,” Severus said, satisfaction lacing his voice as his hand pulled damp hair back from Harry’s forehead. “Perhaps I should make more and market it.”

“It’s not bad, but I think we do okay without it,” Harry said, smiling.

“Indeed, you are probably right.” Severus started to pull out, but Harry whimpered in protest.

“Stay, please?” he asked softly. “I like it when you stay inside me after.”

Gathering Harry in his arms, Severus tucked his head into his neck and breathed deeply.

“I... enjoy that, too,” he admitted.

Harry smiled, and as Severus wrapped himself around him for a short nap, Harry resolved to show him just how affectionate he could be more often. Even when not under the influence of a potion.

~

Headmistress McGonagall glanced with irritation at the clock. The students had arrived and the Sorting was due to start, yet her Potions and DADA professors were missing. She was about to start the ceremony without them when she saw out of the corner of his eye a glowing Harry Potter and an equally giddy looking Severus Snape slip into the room and take their places behind her.

_About time!_

Turning smoothly back to the gathered students she said, “Welcome, new students! As you know, it is time for the Sorting. As your name is called, please come forward and sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat will then place you in your House.”

Severus wrapped his arm around Harry discreetly as they stood watching. He knew he should be concentrating on the ceremony, but all he could think of was how they’d spent their time for the past few hours. How Harry’s body seemed to welcome him every time they made love. How good Harry tasted when Severus swallowed the evidence of his ecstasy. How...

“Paying attention?” Harry whispered in his ear, the warm breath ghosting across the sensitive skin.

Severus bit back a groan. How, no matter how many times he made love with Harry, he wanted more.

“Brat,” he murmured, gently squeezing Harry’s shapely arse through his robe.

“Gentlemen, please!”

McGonagall hissed, shooting them both a stern look before turning back to the Sorting Ceremony.

Harry suppressed a giggle. Perhaps he should encourage Severus to make more potion. Minerva could probably stand to be more relaxed.

~


End file.
